Hot Guys in Hot Scenes
by Sesshomarumate10
Summary: Scenes with hot guys from anime and games. Fun FUN fun.
1. Opening

This is a series of scenes that deals with hot guys in HOT SCENES. Pretty much just random fantasy readers may have with this guys from anime sho such as Inuyasha, Death Note, Black Blood Brothers,Bleach, Blood Plus,and much more. Even games such as Final Fantasy, Naruto, Devil May Cry, and others. SO PLEASE ENJOY. i LOVE GOOD FEEDBACK. WARNING: Language, sexual content, and violence.

Chapter One: Sesshomaru (Inuyasha)

Chapter Two: Cloud (Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children)

Chapter Three: Dante (Devil May Cry)

Chapter Four: Sasuke (Naruto)

Chapter Five: Zero (Vampire Knight)


	2. Chapter 1: Sesshomaru

"So we need to work harder than ever before in order to overcome the mishap, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." The workers stated.

"Then, you are dismissed." I finalized as I watch the workers file out of the room while I cleaned up my station when the door opened.

"The meeting is over, so don't bother showing up now." I looked up to see my boss Sesshomaru standing in front of me.

"Boss, I didn't see you there."

"Um, how was the meeting." He asked walk to the desk and sat on the corner of it will his arms in his pant pocket.

"I think they got the concept of the situation. They all seem eager to work harder." I said placing my laptop in my bag.

"Great job." He complimented smiling his 20 million dollar smile.

"Thanks, boss."

"Actually, I know how I can really thank you."

"Sir?" I questioned with a puzzled look on my face. He strolled over to me and placed a light hand on my cheek. He smiled wickedly, showing his fangs.

"Boss."

"Shhh." He placed his index finger over my lips, and then replaced his finger with his lips.

"Boss, please. Not here."

"Why not? We did it all the time in my office, your office, the hallway, bathroom, and in the janitor's closet." He said picking me up and placing me on the desk with my legs open to him. He found his comfort in between them. He place his hands on neither said of me. Trapping me with his body while his golden eyes incapacitating me from all logic and reason. He smiled bigger.

"What were you saying?

"Mmmm, nothing." I reply licking my lips. Think of how much I wanted my lips on his.

"Okay." He whispered against my lips before they covered mine once again. My body started to get a tremulous feeling down from my feet and all the way up.

I parted my lips softly and allowed him entrance but he didn't take it. I moan in frustration while he chuckled.

"You better work harder if you want more." He said grabbing my hands and placing them down to his belt. He unbuttons my silk top while I unbuckled his slacks and zipped them down.

His hands immediately covered my breast and squeeze the softly; tensing my nipples over my bra. I let his pants fall down to his boxers and took hold of his rock hard shaft. He kissed me again, hard this time, and pushed me down on top of the desk. I parted my lips and he quickly slid his slick tongue in my danced in our ecstasy and felt each other in every way possible. He reached behind me and unhooked my satin red and black bra threw it behind him.

"You look so beautiful." he whispered in my ear before lifting my legs up to his waist, holding me from my inner thighs. He dragged his fangs across my skin and down to the valley of my breast. I moaned softly again as I started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled back and unloosens his tie. I took this opportunity to reach down in my skirt and under my underwear and play with the most sensitive button in my hold entire body. My body began to shudder under the pleasurable tension and my need for release. My moans began to increase as I applied more pressure; rubbing my pearl faster. He grabbed my hand and placed my fingers in his mouth. He extended his tongue out and sucked on my juices.

"Uhmmmm, damn you taste sooo good." he whispered in my ear. He sucked on them for a second longer before he pulled my legs up so my knees were leveled with my chest and his head was level with my cat. His tongue reached out and teased my clit through the fabric of my underwear. I whimpered in fire-hot passion. Then, he sucked at it through the satin material. I placed my hands on the back of his head and pulled at his hair. He used his fingers and rubbing my wet pussy.

"Oh my goodness." I groaned out. I need more. I needed more of his love. I lifted my hips towards him, but he didn't get the message.

"Tell me what you want." he said sucking on my clit harder, making my panties soaking wet. A long and soft moan exited my throat and my body began to tremble and spasm of my waiting climax began to surface.

"I am going to..."

"Oh, not your not." he said before stood up and pulled me up to him then pushing me down on my knees.

"Suck me up." he demanded pushing his boxers down shoving his hard shaft in my mouth. He tasted of pre-cum and his natural male taste. He was delicious I gripped the base of his cock as I worked my tongue up and around his 10 inches of steel. I could feel my juices slipping from my channel and coax my pussy lips and underwear. I pulled back my head to suck on his tip as hard as I could until he pre-came in my mouth. I flick his head with my tongue before devouring him deep in my mouth once more. He gripped the lock of my hair and held my head down. I pulled back before I was going to choke and jack him off. I took his head in my mouth again and sucked harder.

"Aaaahhhhh." He growled low in his voice and pulled my head back.

"I almost didn't last."

"Now you know how I feel when you don't let me finish." I stated come up to my feet and looking up at him with his beautiful golden eyes.

"Oh really?" he smiled. He picked me up and places me on the desk. He lifted my legs up so he could remove my underwear. My pussy was bathing in my juices and they coax his fingers when he slowly rubbed over my pearl.

"Turn over."

"Okay." I got down and turned over and bent over the desk. He pushed my legs apart and spread my ass open and dropped to his knees

"Look at these beautiful holes of yours." he commended lending forward and licking from my clit to my voluminous ass. He repeated this motion again with more pressure. He stopped at my pussy channel and drove his tongue inside me. He moved in and out with so much force it causes my legs to shake uncontrollable. He spread my lips open and lick at my clit before wrapping his soft lips around it; sucking. He pulled back, licked his middle finger and drove it inside my channel. My juices over-flowed and slipped along my legs. He lends down to lick them off my leg while his finger went to work. His finger worked faster as my inner muscles began to clinch to him and tighten.

"OH, yes. Tighten up our me." he said shoving another finger inside me. I gripped the other end of the desk as the pleasure began to grow exponentially. He pulled his fingers out and sucked on them; put them back in deeper and pulled out.

"Boss, please stop teasing me." I whispered against the desktop. My breath was coming short as I slowed down my heart rate. He stood up and grinds his member against me. He kissed the back of my neck and licks and sucks around my hot spot. I arched my back against him but he just pushed me back down on the cold wooden heat of pleasure traveled from my spot all the way down my body and striking my pussy along the way. I tried to lift up from the desk and steady my hands on the desk but he gripped arms and pushed them out from under me and held me down to the desk while he continued to grind.

"Ahhhhhh, SSS, boss." I moaned out and he released me.

"Call me, Maru."

He grabbed my wrist with one hand as the other travel down in front of my body and on to my womanhood and began to rub.

"Oh, God, please."

"Please, what?" he whispered in my ear, while increasing his pressure.

"You're going to make me come." I stated with panted breaths. Maru lifted up and spread my legs apart, opening up my ass and pussy. He slowly pushed in inch by inch inside me. Gripping my hips and making sure I don't move.

"Oh, yes." He growled under his breath as he went in deeper. My muscles in my stomach contracted and I was soon in heaven. I started to moan uncontrollable and bit my lips. He placed his hand on my back and pumped deeper and deeper. A grasp of surprise bubbled from my throat as his finger pressed against the tight ring of my ass. I jerked away slightly so the head of his cock probed at my entrance, but his finger slipped in deeper.

"Mmm, Maru." I moaned against the cold desk as his erection and finger moved deeper inside me. I gripped the end of the desk. Using his free hand he grip my long black locks and yanked it back hard enough to lift my head; barring my neck to him. He lick along the veins in my neck and kissed it. He turned my head to give me an open mouth kiss that I felt down to my aching, wet pussy.

"Oh, fresh juices." He stated pulling out of me and getting on his knees and started to eat me out. He placed his finger inside to get more juices from me. In and out every so slowly.

"Please don't mock me. Put your dick back in me, Maru." I needed him inside more than anything in else in my life. My muscles began to clamp around his fingers. He removed them and sucked on them as he stood up and place his head in my entrance and gradually filled me back up. He pushed me back down against the cold desk and gripped my hair. I began to grinded against him but he pulled out.

"I'm in control of you. You move when I do." He commanded.

"Urgh." Was the only reply had as I anticipated his entry.

"You want me?" He asked still not entering. I responded by grinding back against him. He pressed his tip against my channel and pushed steadily inward. He squeezed my hands tighter as I squeezed "him" tighter.

"Oh yes, I like that." He whispered in my ear. He continued to push inside until I sheath his entire length in my canal. My juices coaxed him and covered him oh so fully. He hardened his thrusts to the point off insanity. My body jolted forward with every stroke of his cock. The feeling was magical. I gripped the desk harder as my climax neared.

"Oh, Yes." I screamed throwing my head back. I felt his head fall against the back of mine.

"Gods, woman." He growled through clenched teeth as he came closer to heaven. He did one last strong, powerful thrust that sent an amazing jolt of pleasure surging through my body and my climax came soon after.

"Yes." I cried out gripping the desk as if I was going to fall. Maru found his release seconds later as I milked him. He collapsed on top of me and tried to catch his breath.

"Boss, are you alright?" I asked pushing him from atop of me.

"I think you're getting a raise." He said sitting up but held me in his arms. I smiled and held him back.

"…..cut…" the director stated. I grabbed the robe from my agent and walked from the set. Maru walked up to me.

"Great Job."

"You too. I almost didn't fake it."

"Same here. Let's work together again." He said smiling and walking away.

"I hope so too." I whispered to myself and walked to my trailer.


	3. Chapter 2: Cloud

Chapter 2: Cloud

Twelve o'clock on the dot and Cloud was racing down the dark roads of the highway when his phone rung. It was a text message:

**_To:Me_**

**_From:18547896512_**

**_Baby, I want you now. Come over and keep my company. I'll be waiting in my bedroom._**

Cloud read the message over and over again. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he deciphered what to do. Suddenly, a phone call came in.

"Hello." he whispered.

"Baby, what time will you be home, I miss you." Tifa, his girlfriend, asked whining. Cloud thought for a second and then answered.

"I have to make a quick stop first."

"Okay, well hurry up. I love you."

"Love you too, bye." He hung up the phone and made a quick u-turn and raced his bike towards the Northern side of town.

* * *

><p>He arrive at his destination in no time. He quickly parked his motorcycle in the driveway and walked towards the door. He took a deep breathe before he knocked.<p>

"Come in." I said hearing the knock at my door. "It's open."

He came in and closed the door.

"I'm in my room."

I heard him remove his shoes and walked down the hallway to my room. I laid on my bed completely naked, covered with red silk petals and a fruit tray next to me. I had candles flickering light all around my room and soft music playing. He walking through my door as I made eye contact with him. I gestured him to make his way over to me. He slowly walked over to the bed and stood at the edge, staring at me. I crawled over to him and grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him down on top of me. I grapped a hold of his head and pressed my lips against his. He willingly forced his tongue inside my mouth, and we began to dance. Our kiss became passionate, sweet, and breath-taking. I could feel the firing heat throughout my whole body as we kissed an explore eachother. He pulled back and whispered.

"I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't be here. This isn't right." He started to get up but I wrapped my arms around his neck and forced him to kiss me again. He responsed with so much hunger, that my juices started dripping from the lips of my womanhood. I gently pulled his hair and moaned inside the kiss. But, he pulled back again.

"I can't. I really need to go."

"If you needed to go you would have left before you walked through my door." I added kissing his ear.

"Plus, something tells me you wanna stay, really bad." I whispered in his ear; gripping him throught his pants. He groaned and removed my hands.

"Stop. I really should leave." He stood up this time.

"Fine. Leave. I can finish by myself." I retorted opening my legs to him so he could have a first class view watching me get off. I slid my fingers up and down the lips of my pussy, spreading them wide. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back as I slowly eased my fingers inside my channel moving in and out.

"Cloud...see how much I want you?" My juices flowed out of me and down my thighs and coaxed my fingers. I moaned as the pleasure was increasing within me.

"See how wet you make me?" I stared at him standing there before me. His eyes were locked and he seemed as if he wanted to pounce on me and devour me whole. I pulled out my fingers and tasted myself. Inching my way to edge of the bed, I placed my fingers to his lips.

"Taste me. Taste my wetness." He slighlty opened his mouth and I placed my fingers on his tongue. He wrapped his lips around them and sucked on them. I removed my fingers; watching him lick his lips.

"Mmmmm." He mumbled under his breathe.

"See...you taste that? That sweetest?" I whisphered to him as he glared. His eyes changed to pure predator mode. He gripped my legs from under me and placed me on my back.

"I want more." He demanded, placing my legs over his shoulders and launched at my sex. I pulled his hair while he feasted on my pussy.

"Mmmmmm." he moaned over my clit adding a strong vibration against it. He pulled at my legs and placed me at the edge of the bed and he continued to eat. I tugged at his hair to remove him, but he would budge. My climax was near and he just kept sucking and licking harder and faster. Flicking my clit over and over, while kissing and driving his wet tongue in my wet pussy, set me on high. I tugged harder at his hair, but he still didn't move.

"Cloud! OH MY GOSH! I'm about to cum." My moaning got louder and my head started spinning. I threw my head back and gripped the sheets.

"Fuck. I'm going to..." I groaned. I pulled away from him but he'd just pull me back, never removing his lips from my womanhood. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and my legs tightened around him. I grabbed his head and came harder. He continually sucked at my clit until I roded off my climax, before he lifted up his head up and crawled up my body to kiss me. His lips tasted of my sweet nector as we tongued; sucking on the juices marinating on his tongue. I lended up and and flipped us over until I was top. He sat up and pulled his shirt off as I worked at his belt. He got up and pulled his pants down. I pushed him back and pin him down.I grinded up against him and kissed his neck slowly.

"I want you so bad." He groaned. I smiled and grinded harder on him, and the more I grinded, the wetter i got and the harder he was. I kissed along his neckline and traveled down to his chest and followed down to his washboard abs. I pulled his boxers down and gripped him in my hands and slowly moved them up and down. He swallowed a lump in his throat and took a deep breath. I slowly placed my lips on his head and blew at the tip. I looked up to see his anxious face, so I teased his head slowly with my tongue then took him deep in my mouth. He grip the bed streets as my mouth went to work on him. I grabbed the base and deep throat him as much as I could before coming back and sucking on his head. I repeatedly moved up an down his sheath and sucked harder and harder on him. His pre-cum ooze from his head and that only told me he was close. I continued to suck on his dick while he grip my hair and pulled my head back.

"You better stop, or I'm going to come all on you."

"Why don't you cum in my mouth?" I smiled and went back to work on him until he shot like a rocket in my mouth. I looked at him and sucked on his head as he finished. I swallowed him down before i got back up and kissed him deeply. He grasp my waist and flipped us over. The weight of his body felt incredible and warm. His skin was hot like fire and his lips as soft as a roses pedal. He let his hands work on my body, rubbing me oh so softy and kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled at his soft blonde hair. He broke the kissed and stared at me with those beautiful crystal blue eyes. He licked his lips and placed a kiss on the base of my neck before he wedge my legs apart. He reach down and slowly rubbed my clit and occasionally slipped a finger inside me sending a warm wave of pleasure throughtout my whole body. I shuddered under his touch and grasped as the movement of his fingers inside working around my channel.

"I think you ready for me now."

"I've been ready for you." I stated turning over on my stomach and lifting my ass up. He pushed me down into the covers and planted my hands on the edge of the bed. He teased me clit with the head of his cock before pushing inch by inch inside inside. My wetness coaxed his dick and the sensations overflowed from my pussy throughout my whole body. Deep stroking my channel with swiftness of a lion going after his prey, and I didn't mind being his meat.

"Oh yeah. Fuck me Cloud." He reached up and pulled my hair back and whisphered in my ear.

"That's what you want? Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, please FUCK ME!"

He grinned as he pushed me back down, face planted in the sheets as his dick stroked inside me. Stroking faster and faster. Getting deeper and deeper until i could feel him in my stomach. The way his manhood felt inside me was prefect to the point that it made me wetter than ever before. I gripped the bed-sheets and moaned and moaned and fucking moaned until i knew i was so close to release. He gripped my waist and pushed me on my side while he continued to pound at me crazy. My stomach muscles clinched as i came hard and as one died another came out. He then changed positions and put me on top of him. I rode him like a bull non stop until i came two more times. His hands grabbing at my hot sweaty flesh turn me on more and more and i kept getting wetter and wetter. I came down to kiss him hard, sucking on his lips and biting at his neck. Things started to get real. He grabbed my ass and fucked me senselessly over and over and over and fucking over again, until i came one...two...three...fucking four more times.

"Fuck, I'm about to come." He stated pulling out and shooting all over me. I picked some up from my stomach and brought it to my lips and sucked it up. He rolled over on his back and wrapped his arms around me.

"That was great."

"It could be like this everyday if you were with me." I said kissing his lips soflty. He looked me in the eyes.

"I love you..." and the coviction in his voice made me believe him. "But,..." He started.

"Is it her?"

" Yeah. I can't leave her. She needs me." He explians getting up and putting on this clothes.

"So we can never be together?" I looked at him and began to cry. He sat on the bed next to me and lifted my chin up.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. We can't. But know this, you will always be my true love." He said wipping the tears from my eyes then lending down to kiss my cheek. He got up and finished getting dress before he kissed me one last time and left.

* * *

><p>Getting back on his bike and riding back home and wished all the way back. Crying out from his soul.<p> 


End file.
